


【双表哥/翠提】联结

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥, 某种意义上的3p, 法罗朱 - Freeform, 站街, 翠提
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: 某种意义上的3p，自由心证。
Relationships: Patrik/Tybalt, Tybalt/Tybalt





	【双表哥/翠提】联结

**Author's Note:**

> 某种意义上的3p，自由心证。

“你不行。”老练的驿站主人只瞄了我一眼就下了断言。他继续忙活眼下的活计，把手里的两捆马草分类堆好。“打消了这个念头吧。从蒙特贝洛到帕多瓦，出名的男妓有不少，寻欢的地方也很多，去找点别的乐子。”

这一路上我没少听人这样说。但我的目的与他们的想象并不相同。我一路打听寻找他的踪迹，也曾因为走上了岔路而沮丧哭泣，可我已经失去了所爱之人，还有什么可以失去的呢。直到我跑累了两匹马，终于来到帕多瓦的斯克罗韦尼区，在整夜不打烊的酒馆里仍然有赌钱喝酒的嫖客对我说着类似的话。

“那个婊子”，他们这样称呼他。

握着宽口酒杯的男人打量我，大着舌头发出笑声，笑得过于厉害，杯子里一半的液体泼到了他自己的手腕上。“瞧瞧，连你这样乳臭未干的小子也想嫖他吗。”他们笑得够了，也有另外的人端着一种很难说是好意的猥亵目光安慰起我：“别伤心，小伙子。大伙儿并非在贬低你的容貌，你已经比这整座城里的大部分婊子都有姿色了。只是，嘿，那个婊子！他只给同一个类型的人睡。你知道吗，能带走他的人永远都是同一个类型！”

我注意到这里的人们在谈论这一点时，总是发出一种混合着不屑与妒羡的啐声。但无论如何，“他”是这座酒馆中的被争相议论的焦点，是足以炒热气氛的果实。于是看客越来越多：有人乱哄哄插进来蹭酒；有人因他们的喧哗内容而驻足倾听；摆弄着酒桶的酒保收起了毛毛糙糙的擦桶布，竖着耳朵频频投来视线。在众多的吵闹和哄笑声中，我的辩解——我为这位我一路寻过来的、现在已经是他们口中的“婊子”的人的辩解无人理会，可悲可笑地淹没在轰隆隆的咒骂与嘲笑之中。

“金发蓝眼，好一个只让金发蓝眼操！这婊子就喜欢这样娘娘腔的颜色，是不是？”

可无一例外地，他们都想得到他。符合这两样特征的人难掩得意，跃跃欲试，其余的人骂骂咧咧，带着愤恨的不甘心，却仍指望一试运气。至于为什么在污言秽语之后没有一个人敢对他们口中的婊子用强，我很快就亲眼见到了个中缘由，并且这缘由也是我早先就能想到的：两天后一位身形健壮、露着半截臂膀的嫖客在酒馆门口堵到了他，试图钳制住他强行拉走，结果是被他反手摔了出去，撞在对面的砖墙上，在惨叫声中摔断了脚踝。

一扣一摔，他把人扔出去的打架手法与他在维罗纳时一模一样。

我的眼睛立刻湿润了。在这阵短暂的骚动中，他没有看到我，直径走了进来，走到酒保的木桌前要了一杯酒。店里的嫖客们没有散去，似乎他们已经对此见怪不怪，更因为哪怕刚打断了一个人的腿，他的容貌仍然对垂涎美色的人有着致命的吸引力，就像他的存在本身就是一种魅惑，连走路时耳环的晃动也摇得嫖客们着迷与心醉。他实在是很美的。在我的记忆中，他在维罗纳的时候就一直很美，脸上旧时的伤疤也没有使他的美受到分毫影响。他站在桌前，两杯下去后就不断有人上前搭话、请酒，他对这些来者不拒。大约几轮赌局的时间，他起身要走，从身边的出价者中随意挑中了一个金发蓝眼的高个儿，那个人似乎不敢相信好运来得这样轻易，而他的决定之迅速，让我敢打赌他根本就没有看那个人第二眼，他选他的唯一原因只是因为金发蓝眼。或许还有高个儿。

我很容易就能清楚这是因为什么。所以那个人今晚的好运到此为止了，我在他们要离开时追了过去。我并没有想好要说什么，可是我——我还是莽莽撞撞地拉住了他。我刚握住他的手腕，眼泪就不争气地掉了出来。

他回头诧异地看向了我。他选中的嫖客开始粗声粗气地对我进行驱赶和辱骂。可是我执拗地没有松手。他也没有动。

他最终还是认出了我。他说：“帕特里克？”

他带我回了他住的地方。一间阁楼，他将阁楼上原本的两间屋子都租了下来，将墙拆开，打通成了一整间。屋子里有些凌乱，他也不在意似的，只是领我进去坐下。因为之前的哭泣，我的眼睛仍然红红的。坐下后我们沉默了许久。

但这并非尴尬的沉默。我的出现对他来说好像既不突兀，也没有引起思乡的情绪。事实上我甚至不确定他是否仍把维罗纳当作家乡。而在这一点上，我自己也是同样迷茫。否则我为何一路来到这里？

这也是沉默过后他问我的问题。“你怎么来了？”没有逐客之意，也没有喜悦之情。就只是平静。他只是平静地问我，好像对一切都不再在意。

“我来找你。”我低声说。

“找我做什么？”

我不知道该怎么回答他。我自己都没有答案。可是我不知道除此之外我还想做什么，还能做什么。我忍不住又哭了，眼泪比在酒馆里时来势汹涌得多。但他没有不耐烦，或许因为还在维罗纳时我就是卡普莱人尽皆知的哭包，此时他用一种破碎的包容默默等着我哭完。

“我不知道。”我崩溃着，呜咽地说：“你是他唯一的哥哥。”

他留我在他的阁楼里住了下来。当晚他把床让给了我，自己在地板上铺了毯子。我推辞不过他，我哭得浑浑噩噩。我没有睡着，在半夜时分，我听到了床边低低的抽泣。

那是漫长的一夜。我们两个为同一个已经不在人世的人各自流泪。第二天夜晚降临之时，他仍收拾好自己准备出门，我又一次拽住了他。

“不要去。他们喝酒的时候都在侮辱你。”我简直不敢想象此时的我听起来有多幼稚，可酸涩和湿气又一次从眼睛里翻涌上来，“别去了。他们不是表少爷。”

我不知道此刻在他心里我是怎样一副天真又愚蠢的模样。可是他听了我的，几天都没有再去酒馆。

我仍用从前的习惯来称呼他。从前在卡普莱家时，他们兄弟两人的名字一样，又都是小姐的表哥，他便让大家叫他弟弟为表少爷，叫他就只叫大哥。我明白他的用意。他们兄弟二人寄人篱下，他把表少爷一词留给弟弟，他在内心希望这样能使卡普莱先生对他弟弟多加照拂。可是没有等到照拂来临，他的弟弟——他的爱人，也是我从不敢表露于口的爱，在那场决斗中静静地躺于血泊，再也没有醒来。

他让我直接叫他的名字。他舍弃了从前的称呼，如同舍弃了卡普莱的族徽，舍弃了维罗纳，舍弃了他自己。他将旧时的一切尽数抛下，只留弟弟的坟墓在心里扎根，在酒精里与性里一次次寻找幻影。

“最开始我总是尽量找五官也像他的。”在一个雨夜他对我说，声音空洞，像雨水也落不进的枯井。“可是哪有那么多容貌相似之人呢。”

我与他同住了月余。我看到他胳膊上有凌乱的刀伤，他说这是他思念他的时候划的，后来划出了经验，发现有一些血管会喷血，很难止住，但也有一些血管划破后流出的血就很缓慢。他仍会去酒馆买醉，有时也直接与人在酒馆的客房中上床。我会在他深夜回来后照顾他，尽管他之前也并不需要有人照顾。我在城里找了一份活计，有了收入，可他也不要我的钱来分担家用，就像他在酒馆出售自己的身体，也从来就不是想要钱。

他想要的已经不会再回来了。

同住得久了，我们之间的对话也慢慢变多。他不问我将来是走是留，我也不问他今后的打算。我们是如此自然地接受了彼此，仿佛我们都心知肚明，我们将靠对一个人共同的回忆生活在一起。我们在对方的记忆和话语里寻找同一个爱人的影子。

有一天他问：“你想和我做爱吗。”而我仿佛也知道我们早晚会来到这一天似的，并没有惊诧。他又补充提醒：“但我长得不像他。”他神情空落，“虽然是兄弟，但我们在外貌上并无过多相像之处。”

“而我也不是金发蓝眼。”我这样说。

于是我们做爱了。我与我一辈子默默爱着的人的亲哥哥，我们的身体交缠在一起，我们的眼泪流淌进彼此的唇间。我的表少爷，提伯尔特，提伯尔特，我们是多么思念你！可我和你的哥哥，我们都再也见不到你。我们不知做了多久，高潮来得乱七八糟又伤神心碎。他泪眼迷蒙，黑色的卷发铺散开来，有几根卷进了他的耳环里。我们用身体安慰着彼此，欺骗着彼此，高潮的时候他哭着喊道：“弟弟，弟弟。”前所未有地美丽，也前所未有地憔悴。

后来我们时常这样互相慰藉。做爱之后，清洗完毕，我们有时回到床边坐下，有时走出屋子，安静地坐在月光悬挂的阳台。我们并排坐着，中间总是留出一点空隙，空隙的距离刚好可以再坐一个人。

我们以这样的方式结合在了一起。

End.


End file.
